Winter Things
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope and Rancis spend time together in the castle library, cuddling by the fire place with empty mugs of hot cocoa by their sides. You know, winter things. {Inspired by Ariana Grande's Winter Things from the Christmas EP, "Christmas and Chill}


**What's a better way to welcome the Christmas seasons with a unexpected fanfic from your girl, Sweetprincess! I bed you guys thought I went Turbo didn't you? Wouldn't blame you. It's been what, three years since I last posted here? Time flies, and 2017 been one heck of a year. But I think there's no better way to close off the year and welcome '18 with a little oneshot about our favorite ship.**

 **As always, please leave a review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The holiday season was in full bloom at Litwak's arcade. As usual, the arcade was closed for three weeks, giving all of the game characters a time to relax and enjoy the holidays with together. Ralph helped Mary and the other Nicelanders set up the decoration (of course a few ornaments were lost) while Felix and Tamara celebrated the holidays season together at holiday resort hotel over at a new game that was plugged in about a few months prior. But Sugar Rush was a different story.

Snow white sugar blanketed over the candy themed game much to the delights of the racers. The moment the first drop of snow, all of the racers ran out in their winter clothes and had fun. Gloyd, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Nougetsia had fun sledding don Ice Cream Mountain's slope; Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Jubileena enjoyed their time making snowmen while Minty, Sticky, Torvald and Citrusella had a full on snowball laughs. The racers were having so much fun on their first snow day at Sugar Rush, but two people were missing out on all the fun.

Vanellope curled up against Rancis and sighed in content as Rancis gently raked his hand through her hair, which was out of its ponytail and fell down past her shoulders, absorbing as much body heat as she could. Rather than spending time with their friends out in the snow, the two had decided to have an indoor date and relax. Dressed in their coziest pajamas and their empty hot cocoa mugs at their sides, the two sat by the fireplace in the castle's library and enjoyed each other's company. Vanellope adjusted her head on Rancis' shoulder and slid her hand beneath his oversized orange striped brown shirt, letting it rest around his waist. Rancis cracked a smile and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Are you comfortable, your highness?" he chuckled.

Vanellope nodded and stared at Rancis with her glistening hazel eyes, a small smile tugged at her lips. "You're really warm, buttercup," she commented, snuggling up even closer her. "I could use some cuddles anyways. I've been busy planning the ball. You're helping de-stress."

"Wow, don't I feel loved," Rancis scoffed, but kissed Vanellope's forehead. He couldn't really blame her for being stressed. The Sugar Crystal Ball was a traditional party held here at the castle to celebrate Christmas and to welcome the upcoming new year. It was the biggest and highly most anticipated party here at Sugar Rush. Rancis was impressed at how the ball was coming, but was upset at how much of a toll it left on Vanellope. He wouldn't mind being used as a slave for Vanellope at all. As longas his girlfriend was happy, then so was he. "I'm sure the ball will be just as beautiful as you."

"Stop saying mushy things like that, Butterfingers! You're so cheesy!" Vanellope complained, a red blush draped across her face. It was silent for a while, before Vanellope spoke up once again. This time her voice was much more softer. "You know, this is the first time I've actually celebrated Christmas. I never really had a chance because of Turbo and all. I'm glad that he's gone and that I get to celebrate it with you and the others. Sometimes I get memories of my days back at Diet Cola Mountain during this time. It was really lonely..."

Vanellope's voice grew softer and softer, not wanting to speak no more. Rancis frowned and hugged Vanellope closer. There wasn't a day that passed by that he had felt guilty for tormenting the poor girl. Even though Vanellope forgave him and accepted being his girlfriend, he still remorseful for his behavior. At the very least, he wanted Vanellope to lock him up in the Fungeon or something as payback. Every time that he had flashbacks of him bullying Vanellope, a fraction of his heart breaks and he grows closer and closer to breaking down crying. Why Vanellope even said yes to being his girlfriend was beyond him, but he was so grateful to have her at his side.

Just like the sugary snow outside, silence blanketed over the couple. Neither of them knew what to say. Vanellope wasn't sure if she wanted to continue her train of thought, and Rancis wasn't sure if he should comfort her with the standard "Turbo's gone now, so we can be happy together. He won't interfere with our lives again." Since KIng Candy's true identity was revealed and the cy-bugs demolished the game, Rancis grew worried that Turbo would come back and get his revenge for foiling his master plan he spent fifteen years on. What if he killed Vanellope and she didn't regenerate? The sole thought of that scared Rancis.

Rancis gently pushed Vanellope off his lap and walked over to the radio, soft music filling the air. He fixed the Santa hat on top of his unkept blonde hair (Vanellope preferred it messy. Thinks it cute) and turned to her, ]bowing. "May I have this dance, my princess?" he asked her. Vanellope giggled and curstied, walking over to him and resting her arms around his neck whereas his arms were around her waist. They gently swayed side to side to the music, foreheads resting against each other and their eyes staring deep within one another. "I can't change the past, no matter how many times I apologize for my actions, but what I can tell you is that I will always love you and promise you that I will do whatever it takes to protect you. If I ever break that promise, you have my permission to lock me up for as long as you'd like."

"You really are mushy gushy aren't you, Butterhead?" Vanellope teased him.

"Only for you, Von Schweetz," he answered.

They smiled and leaned in for a short yet sweet kiss and continued dancing. They didn't need to go out outside and make snowmen or ride down sloples. They had each other this fine wintery day. What could be better than that?


End file.
